Amelia
by fezzlets-pot-o-gold
Summary: What happens when Finn's cousin comes to McKinney and is in love with the Irish exchange student?
1. Chapter 1

Okay So I Do Not Own Glee - Amy is from my own head. Hope you like it!

**~Glee~**

Lima Ohio, the one place where Amelia Melody Hudson felt at home. She had never lived here, just visited in the summers. After her mother had moved her from a small town into a city, which by the way she hated, she loved being back in Lima. Living on her own on her parents dime. Her life had been good for about a year now. The year abroad was amazing, living in a small town in Ireland, meeting a super hot Irish boy, falling in love but breaking it off when she moved back to Toronto. Her mother had finally seen her depressed and sent her to live in Ohio in her own house, near her family. No one from her family had seen her since she was eight, and she wanted to keep it that way for a few days, well at least until the first day of her junior year.

**~Glee~**

She walked into McKinley hoping to see no one she knew, however that was hard. Finn and Puck were both seniors at the school and she knew she was going to see them, she just hoped it wouldn't happen till after school. All she wanted to think about was her last day in Ireland, and wishing she would have stayed there. But she knew that her life was not in Ireland. She wished it was. Then she seen him, the boy that got away, Rory, McKinley was going to kill her and she knew it. She hid in the closest room, which happened to be the choir room.  
>"Who are you?" a small brunette asked.<br>"Amelia Song" she replied to her, lying about her last name of course, "And you are?"  
>"Rachel Barbra Berry. Are you joining New Directions?"<br>"New Directions?" she asked, wondering what she had walked into.  
>"Its the glee club, well one of them, can you sing?"<br>"Kinda, haven't since Ireland but I would love to audition, when does glee start?"  
>"Three thirty, be in the auditorium ready to sing, I'll bring the rest of the club" Rachel tells her, she nods and smiles as the bell rings, last class of the day, then glee. Hopefully she can make it until then.<p>

**~Glee~**

When the time to audition came around Amelia was nervous, she really shouldn't be trying to get noticed but she was, she wanted to sing and dance with people. She sat on the edge of the stage waiting for Rachel to show up, she was humming the song she was going to sing to herself as she seen Finn walk in, holding hands with Rachel leading what looked like the glee club. She smiled at Rachel as the club sat down.  
>"This is Amelia and she is going to sing, well," Rachel looks at her "what are you going to sing?"<br>"Playmate to Jesus by Aqua" she smiled at Rory who recognized her, "Its dedicated to the one who got away." she stood up and went to center stage and shut her eyes as she started to sing.

**A: Come here**  
><strong>Let me take you on a trip<strong>  
><strong>Leaving in the name of love<strong>  
><strong>Silence and emptiness<strong>

**You're among a billion stars**  
><strong>Please don't say a single word<strong>  
><strong>All around the galaxy<strong>  
><strong>Silence and emptiness<strong>

**Let's go into space**  
><strong>Heading for Venus<strong>  
><strong>Fly around the Sun<strong>  
><strong>Playmate to Jesus<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I go, I pray<strong>  
><strong>For universal love<strong>

**High above the sky**  
><strong>Closer to Heaven<strong>  
><strong>Here among the stars<strong>  
><strong>All is forgiven<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I go, I pray<strong>  
><strong>For universal love<strong>

Rory stood up and started to sing the male part of the song as he walked up to the stage.

**R: I'm hearing nothing - is it me or is it you?**  
><strong>I keep on trying but you're just not coming through<strong>  
><strong>I see your signal but I keep on losing it<strong>  
><strong>I'll find your frequency bit by bit<strong>

Amelia turned to Rory and took his hand as she started just singing to him.

**A: Forgive me**  
><strong>Please, forgive the things I've done<strong>  
><strong>Every little matters here<strong>  
><strong>Life keeps moving on<strong>  
><strong>Everlasting energy<strong>  
><strong>Shining all over me<strong>  
><strong>Falling into gravity<strong>  
><strong>Silence and emptiness<strong>

**Let's go into space**  
><strong>Heading for Venus<strong>  
><strong>Fly around the Sun<strong>  
><strong>Playmate to Jesus<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I go, I pray<strong>  
><strong>For universal love<strong>

**High above the sky**  
><strong>Closer to Heaven<strong>  
><strong>Here among the stars<strong>  
><strong>All is forgiven<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I go, I pray<strong>  
><strong>For universal love<strong>

**A: (Can you hear me?) R: I'm hearing nothing - is it me or is it you?**  
><strong>A: (Can you hear me?) R: I keep on trying but you're just not coming through<strong>  
><strong>A: (Can you hear me?) R: I see your signal but I keep on losing it<strong>  
><strong>A: (Can you hear me?) R: It's magical<strong>  
><strong>A: So here we go<strong>

**Let's go into space**  
><strong>Heading for Venus<strong>  
><strong>Fly around the Sun<strong>  
><strong>Playmate to Jesus<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I go, I pray<strong>  
><strong>For universal love<strong>

**High above the sky**  
><strong>Closer to Heaven<strong>  
><strong>Here among the stars<strong>  
><strong>All is forgiven<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I go, I pray<strong>  
><strong>A+R: For universal love<strong>

She smiled at the end of the song when Rory took her hand "Miss Pond," Amy giggled at his nickname for her, "I thought you were going back to Canada?"  
>"I couldn't, parents realized that I hated Toronto and didn't want me at home so they bought a house here so that I was at least close to family" she blushes and looks over towards Rachel and Finn hoping they will say something but Noah beats them to it.<br>"Faith, welcome back to Ohio!" Noah yells and run up to hug Amelia.  
>She giggles at him, "Its Amy now Puckerman"<br>"Wow," Finn says as he runs to the stage and hugs her "How long have you been in town and why was I not informed?"  
>"Two days, and I haven't even told your mom," she looks over at Rachel, "Don't worry girl, Finn is all yours" she giggles and Rachel starts to blush.<br>"I wasn't worried, however I am confused as how Noah, Finn and Rory all know you." Rachel replys.  
>"Well, Finn is my cousin and yes Finn I will be stopping by for supper tell Aunty Carole." she looks at Noah "Old friend from me coming here when I was little and since when do people call him Noah?" she then takes Rory's hand and giggles "And his man right here is from last year when I was going to school in Ireland."<br>Rachel nods, "Well welcome to New Directions"

So she had made it into a group that seemed to like her, and survived her first day.

**~Glee~**

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay So again I don't own glee...wish i did. I would like to thank clw317 for reviewing, as well as the anon reviewer. :) I forgot to mention that this story is set in season three after Sam returns (so after 3x08). Also Anon review yes, Amelia is a reference to Doctor Who. Her full name is Amelia Melody Hudson AKA Amelia Song, Mels (not really going to be mentioned in the story about why), Faith (will come up in a few chapters), and Amy. Love you all!

**~Glee~**

"You don't want to join them" a Latino girl states to Amy one day as she is walking down the hall towards her English class.

"Join who?"

"The New Directions."

"And why not?" Amy asks the girl as they stop in the hallway, "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"Santana Lopez, Co-captain of The Troubletones"

Amy laughs at Santana "The what? That is a stupid name" she giggles "I bet we can do a better song about being trouble than you."

Santana smiles "Is that a challenge?"

"Probably but I'm not captain of New Directions so you will have to ask Rachel and Finn that. Also who says I was calling The Troubletones a stupid name?" Amy smiles and dashes off to meet Tina before class.

**~Glee~**

The next day Rachel and Finn stand in front of the group "The Troubletones have challenged us to preform a 'Trouble' song. It will be tomorrow at 3:30 in the aud. Any song ideas?" Rachel asks as Finn stands slightly nervous.

Amy smiles and "I got one. Its Trouble by P!nk can play the drums, Puck, Sam and Artie on guitars"

The next day they were in the auditorium and read to preform.

"Welcome Troubletones, I hope you enjoy our performance"

**AMY: No attorneys, to plead my case**  
><strong>RACH: No opiates, to send me into outer space<strong>  
><strong>TINA: And my fingers are bejeweled<strong>  
><strong>QUINN: With diamonds and gold but that ain't<strong>  
><strong>ALL: Gonna help me now<strong>

**I'm trouble, yeah trouble now**  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<strong>

**RACH: You think you're right, but you were wrong**  
><strong>TINA: You tried to take me, but I knew all along<strong>  
><strong>QUINN: You can't take me for a ride<strong>  
><strong>AMY: I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide<strong>

**ALL: I'm trouble, yeah trouble now**  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<strong>

**TINA: If you see me comin' down the street**  
><strong>QUINN: Then you know it's time to go<strong>  
><strong>AMY: Hey you know it's time to go<strong>  
><strong>RACH: And you know it's time to go<strong>  
><strong>ALL: 'Cause here comes trouble<strong>

**QUINN: No attorneys, to plead my case**  
><strong>AMY: No opiates, to send me into outer space<strong>  
><strong>RACH: And my fingers are bejeweled<strong>  
><strong>TINA: With diamonds and gold but that ain't<strong>  
><strong>QUINN: Gonna help me now<strong>

**AMY: You think you're right, but you were wrong**  
><strong>RACH: You tried to take me, but I knew all along<strong>  
><strong>TINA: You can't take me for a ride<strong>  
><strong>QUINN: Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide<strong>

**ALL: Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now**  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble, yea, trouble now<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<strong>

**AMY: So if you see me comin' down the street**  
><strong>RACH: Then you know it's time to go, go<strong>

**ALL: Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now**  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<strong>

**I'm trouble, yeah trouble now**  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now<strong>  
><strong>I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah<strong>

**I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah**  
><strong>I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah. <strong>

After the song the girls bowed and showed off the guys then ran off the stage to the first row to watch The Troubletones preform.

**~Glee~**

Okay so please review on what the Troubletones should sing. :) There will be Finchel in this story and hopefully some other fun pairings. :) Also if you want to follow my Glee tumblr its pot-o-gold-glee and my Doctor Who one is fezzlets. :) Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I do not own Glee (I wish) this is more britana then anything :) like I said there would be a lot of different pairings. :) I do not own any of the songs. Please go to youtube and listen to them, they are amazing! Next chapter might not be up for a few days. There will be one song a chapter (maybe two in duets) but I will have to see. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!

**~Glee~**

**RACH POV**

The Troubletones walked onto the stage.

"This is for someone special" Brittany said slightly looking as Santana. _Are __those __two __dating __finally__? _I asked myself then looked over at Rory who was ignoring the stage completely while holding Amy's hand. _I __guess __Rory __is __over __Britt _she slightly giggled as Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"We will be singing Trouble by Never Shout Never" Britt says and gets into position to sing.

(Britt and Santana are singing leads)

**B: I'm in trouble**  
><strong>I'm an addict<strong>  
><strong>I'm addicted to this girl<strong>  
><strong>She's got my heart tied in a knot<strong>  
><strong>And my stomach in a whirl<strong>

**But even worse**  
><strong>I can't stop calling her<strong>  
><strong>She's all I want and more<strong>  
><strong>I mean damn<strong>  
><strong>What's not to adore?<strong>

**I've been playing too much guitar**  
><strong>I've been listening to jazz<strong>  
><strong>I've called so many times<strong>  
><strong>I swear she's going mad<strong>  
><strong>And that cellular will be the death of us<strong>  
><strong>I swear, I swear<strong>

**And **  
><strong>ALL: Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<strong>

**B: I'm running my mouth**  
><strong>Just like I got her<strong>  
><strong>But I surely don't<strong>

**Because she's so**  
><strong>Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Rock 'n roll<strong>  
><strong>And out of my league<strong>  
><strong>Is she out of my league?<strong>  
><strong>Let's hope not<strong>

**S: I'm in trouble**  
><strong>I'm so cliché<strong>  
><strong>See that word just wears me out<strong>  
><strong>Makes me feel like just another boy<strong>  
><strong>To laugh and joke about<strong>

**But even worse**  
><strong>I can't stop calling her<strong>  
><strong>I love to hear that voice<strong>  
><strong>And honestly<strong>  
><strong>I'm left with no choice<strong>

**I've been playing to much guitar**  
><strong>I've been listening to jazz<strong>  
><strong>I called so many times<strong>  
><strong>I swear she's going mad<strong>  
><strong>And that cellular will be the death of us<strong>  
><strong>I swear, I swear<strong>

**And oh**  
><strong>ALL: Ooh, ooh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh<strong>

**S: I'm running my mouth**  
><strong>Just like I got her<strong>  
><strong>But I surely don't<strong>

**Because she's so**  
><strong>Ooh, ooh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Rock 'n roll<strong>  
><strong>And out of my league<strong>  
><strong>Is she out of my league?<strong>  
><strong>Let's hope not<strong>

**ALL: And oh**  
><strong>Ooh, ooh, o-ooh<strong>  
><strong>Ooooh, oooh<strong>

They bow and smile at the New Directions

"So who won?" Santana asks. Amy smiles and looks up at The Troubletones.

"Have you even sang yet?" Amy asks as Rory runs his hand along her arm.

"We just did you.." Santana replies as she gets cut off by Brittany's lips.

"Breathe San" she smiles then looks out "What?" As most of the guys are sitting with shock faces while Rory, Amy and I clap.

"About time you told us!" I yell and run to hug Brittany "You two are so cute together!"

Brittany smiles "Thanks Rachel" she giggles as the hug breaks apart, then Brittany looks at Santana "I love you"

Santana looks at her "I love you too my girlfriend" the groups break apart as Mr Shue stands up.

"Miss Corcoran and I will announce the winner tomorrow. In the meantime New Directions, please prepare a duet for this weeks assignment. Pair as you like." Mr Shue and Miss Corcoran walk out of the auditorium.

She looks at Finn "We should go pick a song Mr Hudson"

Santana looks over at her "God I wanna puke now"

Brittany slaps Santana's arm before holding her hand "I think its cute!"

She smiles at Brittany "Well that song was amazing Brittany and Santana. Who picked it?"

Brittany raises her hand "Me!" she giggles "We should go though, we have Spanish homework." Brittany leads The Troubletones out of the auditorium and Amy smiles at Rory, "Duet?"

Rory nods and kisses her cheek "I gcónaí" Amy nods as everyone else looks at them with puzzled looks on their faces "Always."

**~Glee~**

Okay so yes Rory spoke Gaelic at the end [Irish Gaelic too :)]


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN GLEE! Okay so this story was suppose to be just Amy centered but as you can see I am kinda doing all of the Ships (Just the actual ships) but I had to give Rory one...also 3x5 holey crap the line they gave Rory? I mean I love the boy and I was so happy he had a line but yeah. Anyways read on. Love you all!

**~Glee~**

_AMY P.O.V._

_Amy smiled at all of the girls and Kurt in the choir room "So this meeting is for?"_  
><em>Rachel smiled at her "Well, none of us really know you. So would you tell us about how you and Rory met?"<em>  
><em>She smiled as Brittany and Tina nodded at her with begging looks "Well, it all started last September when I went to Ireland for a year of school"<em>

_RORY P.O.V_

_He sat on the bleachers with Blaine watching football practice as it came to an end "Why didn't you stay in the choir room with Kurt?" he asked Blaine._  
><em>"Well Kurt and the girls are trying to get out of Amy how you and her met. I thought I'd try to get it out of you" <em>  
><em>Rory smiled "You think the others would like to know?" he asked Blaine as Finn was climbing up the bleachers.<em>  
><em>"Know what?" Finn asked as he sat beside Rory.<em>  
><em>"How me and Amy met."<em>  
><em>"As long as it does not involve you and her having sex we will be good" Rory lightly blushes at Finn's comment.<em>

_AMY P.O.V_

_Amy smiled at the group as she stood on the edge of the stage waiting to singing a song that she thought fit her relationship with Rory perfectly. Rory smiled at her from the other end and started to sing._

R: We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again

_Amy smiles "I met him on the first day at the school. He was my tour guide. It was kinda like love at first sight but he was so shy"_

**R: Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**  
><strong>A: Remind me, remind me<strong>  
><strong>R: So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<strong>  
><strong>A: Remind me, remind me<strong>

_RORY POV_

_He looks at Finn and Puck "I was her tour guide when she became as an exchange student. She was so shy." he slightly blushed then had a flash back to the day that they met._

_~~Flashback~~_

_Amy stood in front of him and held out her hand "Hi I'm Amelia Hudson."_

_He smiled at her and shook her hand "Rory Flanagan. Its nice to meet you Miss Amelia"_

_"Just call me Amy. And its nice to meet you too" They both felt sparks and were now tethered together._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

_"She just made me smile by saying her name." he smiled at Finn and Puck_  
><em>"Like Rachel does for me" Finn smiled.<em>

**A: Remember the airport dropping me off**  
><strong>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<strong>  
><strong>R: I felt bad cause you missed your flight<strong>  
><strong>B: But that meant we had one more night<strong>

_AMY POV_  
><em>She smiled as she started flashing back to the last time that her and Rory were together in Ireland. "After 10 months of dating I had to break up with him, but I couldn't do it. We were saying goodbye and he kept kissing me and holding me so much that I missed my flight and was stuck there for one more night," she smiled and Britt giggled.<em>  
><em>"You broke up with him the next day before you flew back right?" Brittany asked.<em>  
><em>She nodded and looked down "Yes I did, I didn't think that I would ever see him again. Now that I have I am going to follow him anywhere."<em>

**A: Do you remember how it used to be**  
><strong>we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep<strong>  
><strong>R: Remind me Remind me<strong>  
><strong>Baby remind me<strong>  
><strong>A: Oh so on fire so in love<strong>  
><strong>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<strong>  
><strong>R: Remind me, baby remind me<strong>

_RORY POV_

_"I will follow her anywhere." he smiled and Finn and Puck both nodded._  
><em>"You and her seem like you are meant to be." Finn stated.<em>  
><em>"Just like you are with Rachel" he stated.<em>

**R: I wanna feel that way**  
><strong>A: Yeah I wanna hold you close<strong>  
><strong>B: Oh If you still love me<strong>  
><strong>Don't just assume I know<strong>

**A: Do you remember the way it felt?**  
><strong>R: You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<strong>  
><strong>A: Remind me, remind me<strong>  
><strong>R: Yeah remind me<strong>  
><strong>A: All those things that you used to do<strong>  
><strong>That made me fall in love with you<strong>  
><strong>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me<strong>

**R: Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**  
><strong>All those mornings I was late for work<strong>  
><strong>Remind me<strong>

**B: Oh baby remind me**

**A: Oh, baby remind me, remind me**  
><strong>R: Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<strong>  
><strong>Baby, remind me<strong>

Amy and Rory looked at each other and Amy whispered into Rory's ear "I'll remind you tonight" Rory blushed and nodded.  
>Mr Shue stood up and started clapping. "Beautiful guys!"<br>Rachel smiled "That should be preformed at sectionals."  
>Everyone else slightly nodded and smiled up at them.<p>

**~Glee~**

What you guys think? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own glee. I wish I did. I hope you guys like this chapter, I love the songs that I have used and I felt like bringing in some interesting people into this chapter.

Read On and please REVIEW! I want 5 before I post a new chapter. Also songs you would love for people to preform (Song title, artist, and person on glee preforming it!) LOTS OF LOVE!

**~Glee~**

Sectionals were coming up and Rachel thought the New Directions still didn't have enough members, but then again neither did The Troubletones. Rachel was getting very nervous about finding new members.  
>"Finn what if we don't get enough, or The Troubletones do and we don't, or or.."<br>Finn cut her off by kissing her, "We have enough Rach, and The Troubletones need five more. We are good."  
>Rachel relaxed and was about to kiss Finn again when Mr Shue walked in.<br>"Good Afternoon, so Carmel High as asked both us and The Troubletones to preform at their school this Friday. Are you guys up to it?" Mr Shue asks the room and all nod and mummer yes, "What songs shall we sing, They asked for two from each of us."  
>Amy's hand shot up, "I have one, but if you want me to audition for it I will understand" The whole group smiles and Rachel stands up.<br>"If Amy gets a solo me and Finn get a duet, then we should do a group number just to show them up, plus we know that's what The Troubletones are thinking." Rachel tells the club "Are we good with that? Sam and Quinn can sing leads on the group number, with Mike and Tina." Everyone nods in agreement.  
>"Shall I sing the song Mr Shue?" Amy asks.<br>"Nope save it for Friday." Amy nods and holds Rory's hand.

**~Glee~**

Friday came and they all walked into Carmel to see Vocal Adrenaline headed by Sunshine standing on the stage with some one who looked very much like St James, and to Rachel's horror and Finn's balled fist it was.  
>"Welcome to Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline will go first to show you how its done" Jesse stated and walked off stage to let Sunshine and VA perform Louder by Charice, and Lipstick by Elise Estrada. The Troubletones went next, and, to no one's surprise from New Directions, they performed three songs, Brittany started them off with Shut Up and Dance by Victoria Duffield, then Santana followed with Ours by Taylor Swift, then Mercedes with Mamma Mia. Finally ND was up and Rachel looked at Finn and smiled "Break a leg"<br>He smiled back and knew how to make this moment perfect "I love you" he stated as the music started playing.

**Rach: Lyin' here with you so close to me**  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>

**Finn: I've never opened up to anyone**  
><strong>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<strong>  
><strong>We don't need to rush this<strong>  
><strong>Let's just take this slow<strong>

**Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

**Rach: I know that if we give this a little time**  
><strong>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>  
><strong>It's never felt so real,<strong>  
><strong>Finn: no it's never felt so right<strong>

**Both: Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>And I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>  
><strong>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<strong>

**Rach: No I don't want to say goodnight**  
><strong>Finn: I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<strong>  
><strong>Both: Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>  
><strong>Tonight<strong>

The music started changing as Finn and Rachel walked off stage left hand in hand as Amy walked in stage right.

**I threw a wish in the well,**  
><strong>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<strong>  
><strong>I looked to you as it fell,<strong>  
><strong>And now you're in my way<strong>

**I trade my soul for a wish,**  
><strong>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<strong>  
><strong>I wasn't looking for this,<strong>  
><strong>But now you're in my way<strong>

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
><strong>Hot not, wind was blowin'<strong>  
><strong>Where you think you're going, baby?<strong>

**Hey, I just met you,**  
><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**It's hard to look right,**  
><strong>At you baaaabeh,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**Hey, I just met you,**  
><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**And all the other boys,**  
><strong>Try to chaaase me,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**You took your time with the call,**  
><strong>I took no time with the fall<strong>  
><strong>You gave me nothing at all,<strong>  
><strong>But still, you're in my way<strong>

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
><strong>Have foresight and it's real<strong>  
><strong>I didn't know I would feel it,<strong>  
><strong>But it's in my way<strong>

**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
><strong>Hot not, wind was blowin'<strong>  
><strong>Where you think you're going, baby?<strong>

**Hey, I just met you,**  
><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**It's hard to look right,**  
><strong>At you baaaabeh,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**Hey, I just met you,**  
><strong>And this is crazy,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**And all the other boys,**  
><strong>Try to chaaase me,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

**Before you came into my life**  
><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I missed you so, so bad<strong>

**Before you came into my life**  
><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>  
><strong>And you should know that<strong>  
><strong>I missed you so, so bad<strong>

**It's hard to look right,**  
><strong>At you baaaabeh,<strong>  
><strong>But here's my number,<strong>  
><strong>So call me, maybe?<strong>

Amy smiled as the music started to change again and the rest of the ND joined her onstage. The girls and Kurt all sitting on the edge of the stage facing the boys at the back.

**Rory: You're insecure**  
><strong>Don't know what for<strong>  
><strong>Puck: You're turning heads when you walk through the door<strong>  
><strong>Don't need make up<strong>  
><strong>To cover up<strong>  
><strong>Blaine: Being the way that you are is enough<strong>

**Finn: Everyone else in the room can see it**  
><strong>Everyone else but you<strong>

**All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**Mike: If only you saw what I can see**  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<strong>  
><strong>Artie: Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>

**Sam: So c-come on**  
><strong>You got it wrong<strong>  
><strong>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<strong>  
><strong>I don't why<strong>  
><strong>You're being shy<strong>  
><strong>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>

**Finn: Everyone else in the room can see it**  
><strong>Everyone else but you<strong>

**All: Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
><strong>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<strong>  
><strong>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>

**All: If only you saw what I can see**  
><strong>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<strong>  
><strong>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<strong>  
><strong>You don't know<strong>  
><strong>You don't know you're beautiful<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>

By the end all the girls and Kurt are up and dancing with everyone.  
>Jesse walks onto the stage and pulls Rachel into a hug "You were amazing Rachel" He says as she pulls away and Finn warps his arms around her.<br>"Yes she was" Finn says to Jesse and kisses Rachel on the lips. Jesse storms off and everyone including VA starts laughing as Sunshine walks up to the stage.  
>"Both The Troubletones and New Directions were amazing. I cannot wait to see you at Sectional." Sunshine states as Rachel pulls her into a hug. Everyone leaves on good terms but Finn and Jesse.<p>

**~Glee~**

Again no new chapter till I get 5 more reviews! (So i need at least 8 in total, I currently have 3) LOTS OF LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own glee. I hope you guys and girls like.

~Glee~

The next week Rory looked at Amy and smiled, "Could we have a glee party at your place this weekend?"

Amy looks over at him "Well maybe, I'll have to see" she licks her lips ""Would you stay over all weekend with me?"

"Sea mo grá" he kisses her lips as Finn and Rachel walk up.

"Quit making out" Finn says as he sits down.

Rory giggles and looks at Rachel and Finn "Would you guys like to come to a glee party on Friday? Its at Amy's."

Rachel and Finn looked at each other, "Sure" Rachel says and smiles.

Finn wraps his arm around Rachel and smiles "Should we invite Santana, Mercedes and Brittany?"

Both Amy and Rory nodded "I will" Amy stated. She kisses Rory's cheek, "I should go get invites ready, and talk to Noah about the party"

Rachel smiles "You call him Noah too?" Amy nods as her and Rachel leave the room.

"What will Puck bring?" Rory asks.

"Beer." Finn smiles and stands, "Which means a drunk Rachel, I hope, and that's kinda hot"

~Glee~

That Friday night they were at Amy's house. Tina and Mike were already drunk. Rachel was sober and sitting on Finn's lap whispering into his ear. Quinn was bitching out Puck. Rory was drunk and snuggling up to Amy who was giggling and sipping on a beer. Kurt was sober and laughing at Blaine who was drunk. Artie and Sam were sitting in a corner discussing Avatar.

Amy giggles and kisses Rory, "People need to sing!"

Blaine crawls over to the mic drunk and Kurt follows helping him out and pushing play on the sound system.

**Kurt: If I fell in love with you**  
><strong>Would you promise to be true<strong>  
><strong>And help me understand<strong>  
><strong>'cause I've been in love before<strong>  
><strong>And I found that love was more<strong>  
><strong>Than just holding hands<strong>

**Blaine: If I give my heart to you**  
><strong>I must be sure<strong>  
><strong>From the very start<strong>  
><strong>That you would love me more than him<strong>

**Both: If I trust in you, oh please**  
><strong>Don't run and hide<strong>  
><strong>If I love you too, oh please<strong>  
><strong>Don't hurt my pride like her<strong>  
><strong>'cause I couldn't stand the pain<strong>  
><strong>and i would be sad<strong>  
><strong>if i new love was in vain<strong>

**Blaine: So I hope you see that I**  
><strong>Would love to love you<strong>  
><strong>And that he will cry<strong>  
><strong>When he learns we are two<strong>  
><strong>cause I couldn't stand the pain<strong>  
><strong>and I would be sad if our new love was in vain<strong>

**Kurt: so I hope you see that I**  
><strong>would love to love you<strong>  
><strong>and that he will cry when he learns we are two.<strong>

**Both: If I fell in love with you**

Amy giggled at the song and stood up clapping. Blaine hugged Kurt and kissed him lightly as everyone else started clapping.

~Glee~

As the night went on people started passing out, First Quinn in the middle of the room, then Blaine on Kurt's lap on the couch. Then Kurt. Finn and Rachel were the last to fall asleep. Rachel kept giggling, still being sober.

"So miss sober, it looks like we will be making breakfast in the morning for everyone" Finn said as he snuggled close to her on the bed in the spare room at Amy's place.

Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek, "As long as Amy has stuff for me to cook we are good" she said as they passed out.

~Glee~

Please Review.. I need 20 in total (so 12 more) Before next chapter is uploaded!


	7. Chapter 7

~Glee~

The next morning Rachel and Finn woke up and went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Amy was the next to get up and wandered into the kitchen quietly as Rachel was lightly singing a song and making pancakes while Finn was frying up some bacon.

**Rachel: You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity**

**The first time, every time when you touch me**

**I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen**

**Under the sun we are one buzzing energy**

**Let's pollinate to create a family tree**

**This evolution with you comes naturally**

**Some call it science, we call it chemistry**

**This is the story of the birds and the bees**

**Even the seasons change**

**Our love still stays the same**

**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat**

**Spread my wings and make me fly**

**The taste of your honey is so sweet**

**When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat**

**Hummingbird heartbeat**

**Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat**

**Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat**

Amy started giggling as Finn was looking toward Rachel's butt. As soon as Amy giggled Finn and Rachel both stopped what they were doing and looked towards her.

"Don't stop, I just need a glass of oj then I'll wake everybody" Amy stated as she walked to the fridge. Just then Puck entered the room and smiled at Rachel "Morning American Jew Princess, Finn, Sexy Amy".

Finn went back to cooking the bacon, "Breakfast will be ready soon"

Rachel smiled and finished up the pancakes as Amy walked into the living room she followed to help wake everyone up. Puck smiled at Finn, "So, did you and the princess do it yet?"

Finn punched his shoulder lightly, "None of your business"

"Well with the song that Rachel was singing, makes it seem like you have" Puck stated as Rachel walked in and smacked Puck's arm.

"Noah it's none of your business, but yes we had sex." she looks over at Finn and kisses him deeply. "Now Noah, set the table please" she giggled as everyone else started to come into the room except Amy, Rory and Sam.

Rachel set everything down then went to look for the other three. She went up to the second floor of the home and heard yelling in the room from Amy and Rory about Sam.

"You cheated on me Amy!" Rory yelled.

"No I didn't, I came up here to wake up Sam and he pulled me in for a kiss, he thought I was Mercedes!"

"Then why is he naked?"

"I have no idea! Sam why are you naked?"

Sam looked at the other two and then down at his bare body pulling the covers over him, "I wish I knew" Amy shook her head then stormed out of the room crying and ran into Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Amy shook her head, "No." she ran into another room and Rachel followed after yelling at Rory and Sam that food was ready.

~Glee~

Sorry its such a short chapter, It was a quick one to hold you over till I have free time to write more. BTW any songs you want for people to sing just review with them. Also any songs in any chapter that you wanna know review and i will tell you, I do not own any of them, I wish I did.


	8. Chapter 8

I Do not own glee. I hope to upload more soon, kinda got some inspiration from tonight episode of Glee, as well as the Promo for Jan. Review Please, any thoughts are welcomed!

~Glee~

Rory and Sam came down to breakfast glaring at each other. Puck kept looking back and forth between them.

"Where are the girls?" Finn asked them as everyone noticed the tension between them.

"Up stairs talking" Rory stated then grabbed a plate of food and went to sit by the stairs. Sam sat at the table nibbling on a piece of bacon. Finn looked over everyone then went to talk to Rory.

"What happened up there? We heard yelling then you and Sam came down glaring at each other?"

"Some issues with Amy" Rory stated and tossed his plate in the garbage before walking out of Amy's house. Finn went up stairs to find Amy and Rachel sitting on the bed in a room at the end of the hall way.

"Everything okay with you and Rory?" He asked Amy.

She shook her head then stood up, "After eating can you tell everyone to go home, I want to be alone." She looked at Finn "Leave the dishes I'll do them later" She walked into the bathroom and Finn looked at Rachel.

"What happened between them? Did it have to do with Sam?"

Rachel nodded and hugged Finn "I'll tell you at my place later, lets just get everyone else gone, and clean up. I know she told us not to but...but I want to." Finn nodded and lead her down the stairs to see everyone gone but Puck and Sam. Rachel walked over to Sam, "You should leave, I'll deal with Amy and Rory, just go get the girl you really want." Sam nods and leaves the house and Puck sits there still eating, "Puck you can leave too, me and Finn will clean up"

Puck shakes his head, "I'll help, I don't mind. Sam filled me in with what happened, he feels really bad"

Finn looks at him, "What happened?"

~Glee~

Finn sat with Rachel on his lap watching a movie later that night. They had cleaned up everything for Amy and left her a note letting her know that everything was going to be okay. She had texted both Finn and Rachel to thank them, and they assumed Puck as well. Finn kept kissing her neck to try to distract her from Funny Girl.

"Its not going to work" she said in a slightly sing song voice, kinda like Hermione would Finn thought then smiled.

"Fine, afterwards we watch Harry Potter then"

She giggled and kissed his cheek, "Will you and Puck get Rory and Sam into the same room tomorrow so I can talk to them together?"

Finn nodded, "I can, but maybe Amy should figure this one out"

Rachel shook her head, "She's too distraught to" Finn nodded and went back to watching the movie.

~Glee~

Okay so no song in this chapter (Hope the people who hate reading song lyrics are happy) I've been thinking of songs for the next few chapters and which couples will end up together...any ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

~Glee~

A few days later Amy walked into the choir room to see Rory and Sam talking with Finn and Puck sitting close enough to restrain if necessary.

"Hi" Amy said as she walked towards the boys.

Rory looked up at her and stood up, "I'm sorry I thought you had slept with Sam, I am a terrible boyfriend. Uafásach." he walked over to her "Can you forgive me grá?"

Amy smiled at him and looked over at the boys in the room, "Should I?"

They all nodded at her, "Yes"

She smiled and kissed Rory lightly "Gráím thú, Rory, gráím thú" she giggled as Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn cheered from the door.

Sam got up and walked over to Mercedes, "I love you Mercedes, will you be my girlfriend"

Mercedes blushed and nodded yes.

~Glee~

Everyone in New Directions was sitting on the auditorium stage in a big circle, with all the couples beside each other and Mr Shu was looking at the group.

"Okay so Sectionals are tomorrow, we face The Troubletones and a group called the Unitards" Mr Shu said.

Amy looked over at him "So why did VA want us to sing there?"

"To torment us but it failed" Rachel stated.

Everyone laughed at that fact. "What songs shall we sing?" Mr Shu asked.

Rachel looked over at everyone "Tina or Quinn should get the solo, Amy and Rory the duet, and a group number"

Everyone but Finn sat there looking shocked that Rachel did not want a solo or the duet for her and Finn.

Rachel looked over "What? I'll get to show off my talent at nationals."

Everyone laughed and Rory looked at Amy "Tina and Quinn could do a duet as well."

Quinn smiled and looked at Tina "Its up to you girly"

Tina giggled "I have another year to sing, Quinn can have the solo"

By the end of rehearsal they had figured out what songs they were going to sing and were prepared for Sectionals.

~Glee~

At Sectionals the New Directions had last place to sing. The Unitards went first, and Rachel noticed that the lead singer was Harmony "Evil" she whispered to Kurt as the Unitards sang Chicago from the musical Chicago. After they were done The Troubletones were up to sing.

(Mercedes, Brittany and Santana singing leads)

**M: I've made up my mind,**

**Don't need to think it over**

**If I'm wrong, I am right**

**Don't need to look no further,**

**B: This ain't lust**

**I know this is love**

**But, if I tell the world**

**I'll never say enough**

**'cause it was not said to you**

**And that's exactly what I need to do**

**If I end up with you**

**S: All those arrows you threw, you threw them away**

**You kept falling in love,and then one day**

**When you fell, you fell towards me**

**When you crashed in the clouds, you found me**

**All: Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place**

**Should I leave it there**

**Should I give up,**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**Even if it leads nowhere**

**S: I build myself up**

**And fly around in circles**

**Waitin' as my heart drops**

**And my back begins to tingle**

**Finally, could this be it**

**M: Get these left handed lovers out of your way**

**They look hopeful but you, you should not stay**

**If you want me to break down and give you the keys**

**I can do that but I can't let you leave**

**B: Oh, please don't go**

**I want you so**

**I can't let go**

**For I lose control**

**M: Should I give up**

**Or should I just keep chasin' pavements**

**S: Even if it leads nowhere**

**Or would it be a waste**

**Even if I knew my place should I leave it there**

**B: Should I give up**

**Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements**

**All: Should I just keep on chasin' pavements**

**Oh, Please don't go.**

After they bowed and exited the stage the New Directions were up.

~Glee~

So that's the end of the new chapter. The mash-up that the Troubletone sang is of Chasing Pavement by Adele, and Please Don't Go by Barcelona.

New Chapter will be up soon and have the New Directions and what they are singing. Please review!

Also thank you for waiting for me to upload, I was without a computer since Jan 21st, 2012.

~ Amelia

**Ádhraím thú uile.**


	10. Chapter 10

~Glee~

After the Troubletones had performed, the New Directions were getting ready to perform. Rachel walked over to Quinn "Break a leg"

Quinn smiled and hugged her "Thank you for letting me have the solo"

"You deserve a chance to shine" Rachel replied then helped Quinn tie the red ribbon into her hair. Quinn smiled as they announced New Directions performance and waited for her entrance as the music started playing, singing this song would be easy as she focused on one person she was singing to.

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**but I never thought I'd live to see it break**

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

**Stood there and watched you walk away**

**From everything we had**

**But I still mean every word I said to you**

**He would try to take away my pain**

**And he just might make me smile**

**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

**Oh, I'm holding my breath**

**Won't see you again**

**something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**I know, I know, I just know**

**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**

**Never thought I'd see it...**

As Quinn ended the song she bowed and headed off stage to let Rory and Amy sing. Quinn hoped Puck would listen to the song and ask her about it, she miss him. Rory entered first singing to Amy before she entered as her lines came up.

**R: I've been a walking heartache**

**I've made a mess of me**

**The person that I've been lately**

**Ain't who I wanna be**

**A: But you stay here right beside me**

**And watch as the storm blows through**

**And I need you**

**There's more here than what we're seeing**

**A divine conspiracy**

**That you, an angel lovely**

**Could somehow fall for me**

**R: You'll always be love's great martyr**

**And I'll be the flattered fool**

**And I need you**

**B: God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**And for when I think I lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you**

**A: On my own I'm only**

**Half of what I could be**

**R: I can't do without you**

**A: We are stitched together**

**And what love has tethered**

**I pray we never undo**

**R: Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**A: God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**A: God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**R: God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**B: And for when I think I lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you, gave me you.**

**He gave me you.**

As they finished Amy walked to the front of the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" she then walked back to her position on stage as Rachel started to sing.

(Rachel, Blaine, Artie, Sam and Puck are singing with ND as back up)

**R: I don't wanna be left**

**In this war tonight**

**Am I alone in this fight?**

**Is anybody out there?**

**Don't wanna be left left in this world behind**

**Say you'll run to my side**

**P: Something 'bout mary**

**Never won a pageant**

**Never felt pretty**

**Never looked like cameron**

**Diaz was her last name**

**Always been abandoned**

**Keep your head up**

**A: Baby girl this is your anthem**

**There goes hannah**

**Showin' off her banner**

**Rocking that crown**

**Make them boys go bananas**

**When you're insecure about yourself**

**It's a fact**

**You can point a finger**

**But there's three pointing back**

**I can see her crying out, yeah**

**Is there anybody out there?**

**S: She's really counting on your love**

**Still struggling uphill**

**But you act like you don't care**

**Right now she could really use a shoulder**

**Hanging onto the edge til it's over**

**She's crying for your love tonight**

**Loneliest heart to survive, she said**

**R:I don't wanna be left**

**In this war tonight**

**Am I alone in this fight?**

**Is anybody out there?**

**Don't wanna be left left in this world behind**

**Say you'll run to my side**

**Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Is anybody out there?**

**(somebody, anybody)**

**B: His name was adam**

**When his mom had him**

**Dad was a phantom never took a look at him**

**Grew up mad and antisocial**

**Hated outdoors, always in playing madden**

**Adam was lonely**

**Drugs were the only**

**Way out of his own life**

**Now he's slowly losing his fire**

**Close to retire**

**With one last hope he puts his arms up higher**

**I can see him crying out, yeah**

**Is anybody out there?**

**S: He's really counting on your love**

**Still struggling uphill**

**But you act like you don't care**

**Right now he could really use a shoulder**

**Hanging onto the edge til it's over**

**He's crying for your love tonight**

**Loneliest heart to survive, he said**

**R: I don't wanna be left**

**In this war tonight**

**Am I alone in this fight?**

**Is anybody out there?**

**ALL: Don't wanna be left left in this world behind**

**Say you'll run to my side**

**Is anybody out there?**

**R: If you feel the way I feel**

**Like you've been talking to yourself**

**Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible**

**Lonely in a crowded room**

**Searching for someone like you**

**Can't do it all alone (no one can baby)**

**Can't do it all alone (no one should baby)**

**Is anybody out there?**

**(somebody, anybody)**

**Is anybody out there?**

**I'm right here for your**

**Is anybody out there?**

**I don't wanna be left**

**In this war tonight**

**Am I alone in this fight?**

**Is anybody out there?**

**ALL: Don't wanna be left left in this world behind**

**Say you'll run to my side**

**Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I don't wanna do it all alone**

**I need your love to take me home**

**No one said you should be all alone**

**I'm right here**

**Is anybody out there?**

They all bowed at the end and left the stage excited "Oh My Goddess that was AMAZING!" Rachel yelled at them.

Finn kissed her cheek lightly "You were amazing" he whispered into her ear.

Amy smiled "Okay win or lose its Saturday so party at my house!"

Puck smiled "I'll get the drinks" he then walked off pulling out his phone to call for the arraignments.

Amy shook her head "Fine Noah" everyone couldn't wait for the announcement of the winner.

Rory smiled and kissed Amy "You were ar fheabhas"

Amy giggled "You too" They all went back to the choir room to wait for the call to go back on stage. As they got there the Troubletones were there as well, Amy looked at them "Win or lose you're all invited to my house after to celebrate let off some steam, cry your eyes out, whatever needs to happen."

Mercedes smiled and kissed Sam lightly "You were so hot up there" Sam blushed "You too"

~Glee~

**_Okay songs used are Haunted by Taylor Swift, God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton, and Is Anybody Out There by K'Naan and Nelly Furtado._**

**_I do not own glee! (I wish) Please Review!_**

**_~Ameila._**


	11. Chapter 11

~Glee~

The three groups stood on the stage waiting for the announcement of the winner. All the couples stood together in the New Directions. Amy smiled over at Brittany, knowing that they had won. Brittany and Santana were holding hands behind Mercedes, knowing that they had won. The announcer came out.

"In third place is," he opened the envelope "The Unitards!"

Harmony ran over to get her trophy then her group ran off stage. The Troubletones and ND stood beside each other getting nervous about who had won.

"And in first place is," he opened the enveloped and read the card, "Its a tie! The Troubletones and New Directions both will be moving on to Regionals against the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Every one hugged as Amy walked over to Santana, "So one more competition against each other. "

Santana nodded "Yep, We still invited to the party?"

"Of course" Amy smiled and hugged her "You ladies were amazing"

~Glee~

That night everyone was was sitting around Amy's house talking about anything they could. Mercedes and Sam had disappeared into a bedroom up stairs and Amy looked over at Rachel and Finn. "You guys can drink this time, Me and Rory will stay sober and cook in the morning."

Rachel nodded and walked over to where Puck was sitting "Two drinks please Noah."

Puck looked confused as he poured the drinks, "No yummy breakfast from you and Finn this time?"

Rachel shook her head "Nope."

Puck laughed, "So, what happened to never drinking again?"

Rachel laughed "I decided as long as I don't drink too often I will be fine. Can I have the drinks now Noah?"

Puck handed her the drinks. "Be good Rachel"

~Glee~

About two hours after Rachel and Finn had started drinking, Rachel was completely drunk and up to the mic stand to start singing with Finn. She pushed Finn off the stage "Solo then we can disappear" she whispered into his ear. Finn smiled and sat on the couch with Kurt and Blaine, who were both sober this time. Rachel started to sing,

**we are animals**

**no matter what we deny**

**our bodies strong like magnets**

**in the darkening sky**

**it's a complicated blend of tenderness and aggression**

**whatever gets you off**

**whatever your obsession**

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it as Brittany and Santana stood up in the middle of the room dancing.

**sex rules**

**use your god-given tools**

**sex rules**

**i pity the fools**

**who realize too late**

**love, sex, and god are great**

**oh-oh oh-oh**

**sex rules**

Everyone stopped dancing and just looked at Rachel as Finn went up to grab Rachel off the stage "Okay no more drinking for you" Finn told her as he pulled her towards the stairs.

"We have sex now Finn?" Rachel asked loudly and Puck whistled at her.

"Go get some Hudson!" Puck yelled towards them.

Kurt smacked Puck's arm "Shut up Puck!"

Amy looked over and helped Finn get Rachel up the stairs. She giggled "You should get her to bed before she does something she will regret." Amy told Finn.

Finn looked over at Amy as he put Rachel onto the bed, "Too late"

Amy left the room as Rachel started kissing Finns neck and slowly undoing his shirt.

"Rachel, please stop, its sleep time"

Rachel pouted. "Fine sexy."

Finn layed back on the bed and pulled Rachel into his arms. "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry"

Rachel kissed his lips lightly and whispered back to him "I love you Finn Christopher Hudson" before falling asleep in his arms.

~Glee~

_I hope that this was a good chapter. Please Review. Song Used is **Sex Rules **by **Sky Ferreira****. **Please Review. Song ideas would be wonderful, or ideas of conflict. There will be a few new characters coming up soon, and backlash to Rachel's slip up._

_~ Amelia. _


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

~Glee~

The next morning Amy is standing in the kitchen making bacon and eggs while Rory is cutting up fruit. They are both humming a song as Puck walks in.

"Oh Bacon!" he grabs a piece and kisses Amy's cheek "Thanks sweetie. Rory you are one lucky guy"

Rory shakes his head and both Amy and Rory talk at the same time, Rory saying "Morning Puck." and Amy saying "Morning Noah"

"So was I dreaming or did Rachel sing about sex being amazing?" Puck asked as he grabbed a glass of juice out of the fridge.

Amy shook her head "The words were, and I quote, 'sex rules'. Who knew drunk Rachel could be so much fun."

Blaine laughed as he walked in hearing the conversation, "Everyone but you and Rory"

Amy laughed as she finished cooking the bacon and eggs starting on the pancakes. "Where is everyone?"

"Kurt is sleeping on the couch. Finchel is in the guest room. Santana and Brittany are in your room, Tina and Mike are crashed on the lazyboi, Sam and Mercedes are in the basement living room, Quinn is crashed on the floor, Artie is in the living room too, and Puck is here" Blaine stated starting to help Rory with the fruit.

"Well I'll make pancakes for us then when they get up I'll cook for them."

~Glee~

Rachel woke up feeling hungover looking at Finn who had his arms wrapped around her.

"Finn wake up" she tried to move from his arms, "Finn I need to use the bathroom" Finn's arms loosened.

"Hurry back"

Rachel giggled and kissed his cheek, "Of course" she ran into the bathroom and threw up, Finn followed and held her hair back.

"So does sex really rule?"

Rachel looked shocked and looked up at Finn, "What?"

Finn laughed slightly, "You kinda sang about how sex rules and then stated really loudly that you wanted to have sex with me last night"

"Oh god" she hung her head "did we last night?"

Finn kissed her cheek "No, I want you coherent when we have sex. Coherent is the word right?"

Rachel giggled slightly "Yes it is. Let me brush my teeth, I think Amy keeps extra brushes around here somewhere, then we can go to breakfast"

~Glee~

**Okay I know this really makes no sense, however I kinda needed a filler chapter. New one up by April 15th, 2012.**

**Also any songs you would like me to use please leave when you review! **

**~A**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE! - Please Review!**

~Glee~

Monday at school the whole glee club was laughing at Rachel during glee before Mr Shue walked in.

"Okay this week we are singing songs in another language. It can be any language you want" Mr Shue told the class as he wrote language on the board. Rory stood up.

"Can I go first Mr Shue?"

"Of course Rory." Mr Shue went and sat down.

Rory smiled "This is a song about a young boy. Its a traditional song."

Rory let the music start playing before he started to sing.

**Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg**

**Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor**

**'S liom Corcaigh da mhéid é, dhá thaobh**

**a' ghleanna 's Tír Eoghain**

**'S mura n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oidhr'**

**ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo**

**Rachaidh mé 'márach ag dhéanamh leanna fán choill**

**Gan choite gan bád gan gráinnín brach' ar bith liom**

**Ach duilliúr na gcraobh mar éadaigh leapa os mo chionn**

**'S óró sheacht m'anam déag thú 's tú 'féachaint orm anall**

**Buachailleacht bó, mo leo, nár chleacht mise ariamh**

**Ach ag imirt 's ag ól le h'ógmhná deasa an tsliabh**

**Má chaill mé mo stór ní moide gur chaill mé mo chiall**

**A's ní mó liom do phóg ná'n bhróg atáim ag caitheamh le bliain**

When he finished everyone was giving him a standing ovation. Rachel went to stand up to sing as the bell rang.

"I'll go tomorrow" everyone agreed as the day ended.

~Glee~

The next day Rachel was at the front of the glee club sitting on the piano as she waited for glee to start. Everyone started filling in and Mr Shue was the last to enter.

"So I take it you're ready Rachel?"

Rachel nodded. "I will be singing Achshav Kshe'Ata Kan by Guy Bukati. Its about being happy that someone is there for you."

**Velo nishkach kvar le'olam et harega hamatok**

**Ksheshama'nu shenigmar ve'ata ba lihyot karov**

**Chiyuch shel yeladim tmimim kavash et hapanim**

**Tzmarmoret rishona achrey chamesh shanim**

**Achshav kshe'ata kan, kach et ze le'at**

**Al tarutz maher,**

**Tizkor, tishkach titzchak**

**Tamid tihye gibor,**

**mutar lecha livkot**

**Ze lo pashut bichlal, lislo'ach lagoral**

**Aval achshav kshe'ata kan, efshar kvar le'ehov**

**Efshar kvar lechabek chazak, efshar linshom amok**

**Chamesh shanim tiktek halev,**

**tiktek sha'on ke'ev**

**Hapachad shekvar lo tachzor**

**harag lanu et halev**

**Anachnu ohavim lishmo'a et shimcha,**

**Achsahv ata chozer veyesh kan ahava gdola**

**Kach ma she'efshar, shelo ta'ez lehitbayesh**

**Chikinu rak**

**latet lecha kol ma shetevakesh**

**Aval achshav kshe'ata kan...**

**Aval achshav kshe'ata kan...**

**Ach, eizeh kef she'ata kan!**

Rory stood up as did Finn giving Rachel a standing ovation. Mr Shue walked up "That was amazing Rachel. I cannot wait to see what else people sing!" The bell rang as Finn spun Rachel in a circle.

"I think we should do a song like that for Regionals." Finn told Rachel.

Rachel nodded as they left the room.

~Glee~

**Hey everyone I hope you like the songs (if you can understand them).**

**Rory's is in gaelic and here is the website with the translation.**

**http:/www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Buachaill-On-Eirne-lyrics-The-Corrs/7E78BD7360BE46BF48257089000E8097**

**Rachel's is in Hebrew and here is the website with the translation.**

**http:/www.hebrewsongs.com/?songachshavksheatakan**

**Also any songs in other languages (other than English) for people to sing. Reviews would be lovely!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the newest chapter! Please review!**

* * *

><p><span>~glee~<span>

When everyone walked into the choir room the next day there was a note on the whiteboard

_Come __to __the __auditorium_.

Rachel was confused about what it meant. Puck's phone went off.

"Okay so Troubletones got the same message." He stated.

Rachel was confused by who could send it as the New Directions met up with the Troubletones as they walked to the auditorium.

"Any ideas guys?" Rachel asked Santana. She shook her head.

"Maybe aliens want to kidnap us." Brittany said. Santana took her hand.  
>"I hope not"<p>

As they entered they noticed Sebastian sitting on the stage.

"Well New Directions, Troubletones, It seems that we are competing against each other soon. Shall we give you a taste of what you'll get?" Sebastian got up and the Warblers went into formation. They sang Warzone by The Wanted.

Santana started laughing at the end of the song. "That's the best you got? Rachel, Finn, would you and the New Directions like to join us on stage to show the Warblers how its done?"

Finn stood up as did the rest of the groups "Of course" they all headed back stage as the Warblers sat down in the seats. (Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Amy are singing. Everyone else is back up, or singing at ND/T)

**S: I'm so over it with love,**

**Every guy just super sucks,**

**They just lie and take my stuff**

**But it doesn't matter.**

**Thought tonight would be mellow,**

**Just went out to see a show,**

**You walked in and now we're oh**

**But it doesn't matter.**

**R: Been a long day, waiting for the night to come**

**I check my Iphone,**

**Let me see what's going on, going on, going on**

**Help me DJ, play my favorite song,**

**Make the speakers shake, speakers shake**

**Now everybody wants to sing along, sing along,**

**S: You said to me,**

**Come let me see**

**The stars in your eyes,**

**It's all I wanna do!**

**R: The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down**

**S: (I only wanna dance with you)**

**R: That's when everything starts moving,**

**S: (Whatever I got to do)**

**R: Everybody out when the sun goes down**

**NW/T: Ahh,ahh,ahh**

**R: The music isn't on till it's way too loud,**

**S: (I want you to myself tonight, alight)**

**R: That's when everyone starts dancing**

**S: (I only wanna dance with you)**

**R: Everybody shout when the sun goes down**

**NW/T: When the sun goes down**

**When the sun goes down**

**When the sun goes down**

**Oh oh oh oh yeah**

**Q: Pushing my hands up,**

**I'm feeling good now**

**On the dance floor,**

**We can turn it inside out, inside out**

**B: I like your stease**

**I think you're alright**

**Come to my place let's kick it all night**

**A: I'm hardcore, make it til it gets light, alright**

**Don't give a care about other dudes,**

**But I can't keep my hands off you**

**I only wanna dance with you**

**R: When the night is here,**

**S: The only thing on my mind is having good time with my friends**

**B: That's real, you can always hear us say**

**R: The party doesn't start 'til the sun goes down**

**S: (I only wanna dance with you)**

**R: That's when everything starts moving,**

**S: (Whatever I got to do)**

**R: Everybody out when the sun goes down**

**NW/T: Ahh,ahh,ahh**

**R: The music isn't on till it's way too loud,**

**S: (I want you to myself tonight, alight)**

**R: That's when everyone starts dancing**

**S: (I only wanna dance with you)**

**R+S: Everybody shout when the sun goes down!**

After the song ended the Warblers quickly left the room. Rachel hugged Santana.

"Even though we are competing against each other, I'm glad we can still be kinda friends." Rachel told Santana.

"Hobbit, we are not kinda friends. We are friends." Santana told her, "All the girls, and Kurt, shopping tomorrow after school"

All the girls got excited as Rory pulled Amy away from the group "I wish the Troubletones would join us every time we sing."

Amy kissed Rory lightly "Soon." she turned back to the large group, "Lets get ready to kick the Warbler's butts!"

~glee~

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! <strong>


	15. SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY! I got caught up in the real world (One month of intense theatre work for the win) I will write more I promise!**

**I really hope you readers can forgive me. I am working on a new character to toss into the mix as well. **

**Questions for review.**

**1. What song would you sing to audition for a glee club?**

**2. Favourite character on glee?**

**3. Favourite character on the glee project (either season)?**

**Again SORRY!**

**Amelia****. **


End file.
